


Tutoring Session:  College AU Professor!Ronald Knox x Student!Reader

by AlexanderGrafton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderGrafton/pseuds/AlexanderGrafton
Summary: You, (Y/N) (L/N), are caught doodling in class by your handsome professor.  What happens?  Well, I suppose you'll have to read it, won't you?





	Tutoring Session:  College AU Professor!Ronald Knox x Student!Reader

It was the third week of classes and you were bored. They were all Gen Ed classes, and you, (Y/N) (L/N), could not stand Gen Ed. Science, Math, History, English, and one course in Psychology. Oh, and art. Art was your passion, and the only thing you liked, besides history. And you only liked history because it gave you the opportunity to stare at a really hot guy for an hour and fifteen minutes. Professor Knox seemed way too young to be a professor, though you suspected he was older than he looked. He knew his history, that’s for sure. And he did try to make it interesting. He treated history like it was a story to be told, rather than just memorizing names and dates. You couldn’t help watching his tanned, handsome face as he spoke about some obscure battle during the First World War as if he had been there. He wouldn’t stay in his chair, either. He would pace the room, blond and black hair ruffling slightly in the breeze from the air conditioner. One day, you were especially distracted and couldn’t even focus on your hot teacher as he talked about the Crimean War and Florence Nightingale. You started to aimlessly doodle in your sketchbook before realizing your aimless doodle had turned into a detailed portrait of Professor Knox…shirtless. “…isn’t that right, Ms. (L/N)?” a voice said right next to you. You snapped your gaze up to meet the brilliant green eyes of…  
“Professor Knox!” You blushed to the roots of your hair. “S-sorry, sir, could you repeat the question?” He rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, never mind, it isn’t important. However,” he leaned down, eyes flickering, “I do expect you to stick around after class.” You gulped. You had been hoping you wouldn’t have to be alone in the same room with him.  
“U-uh, understood, sir.” As he turned to return to the front of the classroom, he snatched up your sketchbook and flipped through it casually. “Those are mine!” you cried, before he shot you a warning glare, and you fell silent.  
“You’ll get it back afterward.” Then he paused as he came to your most recent drawing. As he perused the drawing, he allowed a small smirk to invade his features for one split second. Perfect. My plan is going to be just perfect. He let the smirk fade as he resumed teaching.  
After class, you remained seated, hands folded, eyes downcast as the other students filed out. Some looked upon you with pity, others with smug triumph. You were the only student to ever be kept after class by Professor Knox. You sat up a little straighter as he walked over to your desk, but did not look up until he tilted your chin with one finger. “U-uh…sir?” He smirked at you.  
“You’ve been distracted in my class as of late, Miss (Y/N) (L/N),” he murmured, crouching down next to your desk, his face inches from yours as he drew out the syllables of your name. “So…care to tell me why?” His eyes narrowed and he arched an eyebrow, an expression that made him look even more attractive. When you didn’t answer, he held up your sketchbook, open to the page with the shirtless picture of him. “You know, (Y/N), if you wanted to see me without a shirt, you could have just asked~” He leaned closer and smiled slightly.  
“Pr-Professor Kno–” He pressed a finger to your lips, silencing you.  
“Considering the circumstances, (Y/N), I think its high time you started calling me Ronald.” You looked up at him in shock as he stood up, only to plant his hand on the desk next to you as he leaned over you.  
“Ronald…” you whispered out. He chuckled softly.  
“That’s good you’re practicing now, lovely. You’ll be screaming it soon enough~” You gasped, eyes widening. “Ah, seems you figured out my little plan,” he smirked, tipping your chin once more. You got a little bit bolder and gripped his lapel.  
“Ronald…please…” He laughed softly.  
“Eager, are we?” he teased, leaning closer until his lips just brushed against yours. “Tell me what you want, darling~”  
“Please, Ronald… kiss me…” He smirked as he pressed his lips to yours. They were as soft as they looked, and warm as they moved against yours with a precision and accuracy that suggested he had done this a few times. You were just comfortable enough to wrap your arms around his neck when he pulled away, leaving you to whine in disappointment. He laughed.  
“Now, now, let’s not get hasty, lovely,” he murmured with a smirk. “We can’t do this here, we’ll get caught.” He went to his desk, scrawled something on a piece of paper and handed it to you. “My address,” he explained. “Meet me at my place in an hour and a half. I think we need to have a…tutoring session~” With that, he chuckled and left the classroom with a wink tossed in your direction.  


For a moment, you couldn’t think, couldn’t move. Then you let out a little squeal of delight and rushed to your locker to get your backpack. You had some preparations to make.


End file.
